I Lost My Insanity One Shot
by Timlover8531
Summary: She came to my door in tears. She fell to her knees. Then, we wrote a song that would change everything.. Forever. I don't own anything but the song.


She came to my door in tears, shivering from the cold rain outside that fell heavily.

"Jude!" I said shocked.

I led her inside.

I saw her bloodshot eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked suddenly frightened.

She shook her head fastly a few times and sunk to the floor.

"Speid broke up with me!" Jude cried on the ground.

I sank down.

"Shh." I pleaded, holding her in my arms.

"Why Tommy? Why am I so easy to give up? It was Karma!" Jude cried.

"What about Karma?" I asked quietly.

"He- he cheated on me... With - he-r." Jude spread out her with many sylables.

I pulled her closer, stroked her hair, and tried my best to soothe her.

"I thought all this was meant to be!" She cried on my shoulder.

"Jude, shh. Please, it's okay."

"He-for-Karma-" Jude sobbed.

**She had been back with Speiderman for months, They got back together soon after Patsy's death.**

"She steals my song then my boyfriend?" Jude yelled into my chest.

I continued to stroke her hair.

_"I know you are going to yell at me and say that I'm stupid, but, let's write a song. It'll make you feel better."_

_"A song? Now But I-" Jude started._

_I put a finger over her lips to silence her._

_"Shh. Please just listen to me." I begged._

_"Okay." She whispered._

I led her to my room.

That is where my gutiar is.

I picked up a pencil and some paper and sat my gutiar down on the bed next to her.

"Wanna start with the chorus?" I asked.

"No, let's start with the introduction. I have something in mind. Give me a beat." Jude said.

I tapped my pencil on the paper.

"Living life second by second,  
Faces disappear.  
I never believed a word you said,  
Now all your words have faded." Jude shakingly sang.

"That was great! So for the chorus- I was thinking-" I started.

"I already have the chorus. I just made it up." Jude interupted.

"Okay."

"It was all for you.  
It was all for me.  
It was all for us.  
It was meant to be." Jude sang.

_No it wasn't._

"It was all perfect.  
It was all for love." Jude kept singing.

_No it wasn't._

"Now I found you were perfect for her."

_Wow._

"Yeah, I lost my insanity."

"Great! For the 2nd verse I was thinking that you should sing abouit the past." I pitched.

"All those days,  
By my side,  
You were always there for me,  
But, then you started leaving at night,  
leaving me all alone."

_Poor Jude._

_My eyes darted to a tabliod magazine that Jude had her eyes on._

_On the cover it read Jommy or Juderman?_

_It had a picture of us hugging._

Jude's eyes suddenly filled with anger.  
"But you weren't alone.  
You were with her and you thought I didn't know.  
Whoa!" Jude hit whoa as a high note.

_She has been through a lot._

"It was all to- It was all to be.  
You were meant for- You were meant for me.  
It was all to- It was all to be.  
You were meant for- You were meant for me."

_I'm meant for you, Jude.  
You know.  
You always have._

"It was all for you.  
It was all for me.  
It was all for us.  
It was meant to be.  
It was all perfect.  
It was all for love.  
Now I found you were perfect for her.  
Yeah, I lost my insanity." Jude sang the chorus.

Her eyes were still on the cover of the tabloid.

"Now I see,  
Now it's clear.  
You were never meant for me." Jude sang slowly.

I looked up.

"He let me cry on his shoulder when you left me in the cold weather."

_That's me._

"It was all for him."

_It was all for me?_

"It was all for me."

_It was for you._

"It was all for us."

_There's an us?_

"It is all for love."

_Is? As in now?_

"He brought me in,  
In from the cold when all the sadness got old." Jude's eyes left the magazine and closed them.

"I lost my-  
I lost my -  
Whoa!  
I lost my-  
I lost my-  
Whoa!  
You found my-  
You found my-  
Insanity." Jude sang the ending with her eyes closed, not daring to look at my face.

"Jude.."

"Hmm?" She still had her eyes shut.

"I love you, too." She opened them.

I softly kissed her lips.

We parted and she picked up the tabliod magazine.

"Just B.T.W..." She started.

**"I'm all for Jommy." She kissed me again.**


End file.
